


Reflections

by drownmeinriver



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drownmeinriver/pseuds/drownmeinriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Matt have a little early morning sex romp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> The title is rubbish so if someone has a better idea let me know.

I awake to the warmth of his chest against my back and his hand holding mine protectively against my stomach.  
I snuggle back into him as he moves our hands up to cup my breast. My nipple hardens against my palm.  
We lay there for awhile enjoying the slow arousal. He uses my fingers as paintbrushes, his hand moving my fingers everywhere he wants me to be touched. 

He brings the tip of my finger to my parted lips and without him asking I trace it with my tongue. He slides my finger down my neck across my breasts to trace lazy patterns, teasing yet never touching the nipple straining for a touch.

I can feel him grin against my neck each time I make a sound of frustration. Several times he repeats this, he would bring my finger back to my lips and down a different path but never did he allow me the touch I was still waiting for.

Next he uses my fingers to trace a tantalizing path down between my thighs. His fingers overlap mine as he lightly strokes me there. I part my legs a little to give him more access hoping he will take the hint but at the first sign of my initiative he pulls back and brings our hands back up my stomach to rest once more on the skin right under my breast. 

 

Every time she made that frustrated groan I laughed inside. It turns me on watching her struggle against giving me control. I press our hands tighter against her pulling her backwards giving her no doubt how much I want her.  
I kiss every available inch of skin on her neck that I could reach without having to let her go or move us. I trace the lobe of her ear with my tongue before nipping it lightly with my teeth. 

“I watched you the other day. You thought I had fallen asleep on the couch so you came back here but you didn’t close the door all the way. I had only to open my eyes and I could see thru the opened door, I could see you laying here with your legs spread and your breasts rising and falling. I watched as you worried your bottom lip between your teeth. You were trying to be quiet weren’t you?”

I bring our hands to the middle of her chest where I could feel the change in her heart rate.

“You pulled out your rabbit and you fucked yourself with it. Were you imagining it was my cock plunging inside of you?”

With light pressure against her shoulder I force her on her back so I am leaning over and watching her. Keeping the bulk of my weight from crushing her I lean across her body to pull open the dresser drawer. Without looking I pull her favorite vibrator from its hiding spot. 

“I want to see that again. I want to see you spread around this.”  
I bring the toy to her lips tracing them as her fingers did just a short time ago.

“Spread your legs for me baby.”

My eyes don’t leave hers as I move to crouch between her spread legs. She is already soaking wet. I kiss the inside of her thighs grinning at the play of muscles under my lips as they contract and relax.  
I run the vibrator up and down her wet slit allowing her own body to lubricate the toy. 

When I see her hands clenching the sheets on either side of her body I give in. I allow the head of the toy to slip past her entrance and disappear inside her body. I watch as she opens up as my hand slowly feeds the thick vibrator into her. I flick the on button and feel the vibrations up my arm. I can only imagine how good it feels buried inside her.

Her hips arch against the free hand I have placed right above her pubis. With just a slight bit of pressure I push down grinning at the loud moan that slips past her lips.

I begin fucking her, not hard but with enough force to make her hips dance for me.

“Is this what you want? Do you want to be filled? I can fill you better then this thing ever will. What do you want baby? Do you want to feel this cold silicone or my hot dick as it plunges inside of you? 

“Please Matt, no more teasing. Fuck me, please just fuck me.”

“That still didn’t answer my question Alex”

I pull the toy almost all the way out looking down to see the lips of her cunt holding it by the tip.

“Do you want this?” I plunge the dildo hard and fast into her body. “Or do you want this?”

I allow my weight to fall on top of her my hard cock grinding against her thigh and my lips crashing against hers, fucking her mouth with my tongue as my hand fucks her below. 

 

I trail kisses and light bites down her body from her lips, down her collar bone, across her breasts and to her stomach. My lips finally reach her apex and I tongue around the bright pink vibrator my hand is still holding inside of her. I battle with the little rabbit against her clit.

Her hips try to follow the vibrator as I slowly remove it from between her legs. I turn it off and drop it to the floor and with one last kiss against her sex I get up from the bed and walk to the next room.

“Stay right there.” I laugh at the frustrated curse she flings at my retreating back.”

 

“God damn son of a bitch”

He just spent half an hour working me up and he decides to leave now? I am going to maim that man and then Stephen will be pissed at having to get a new Doctor. My hand slips down my body to touch myself where just moments before his mouth had been. I slip two fingers inside and with my thumb I rub my clit.

I think about reaching into the drawer and grabbing my spare rabbit but as soon as the thought is there he walks back in with a chair. I raise an eyebrow at him trying to figure out what his game is.

I watch as he closes the door to my closet, the one I never remember to close, and place the chair a couple of feet from the mirrored door.  
He watches my reflection in the mirror, he watches as I fuck myself with my fingers. He stands there and watches with his arms over his chest and his erection standing proud. 

If at all possible his eyes have turned darker. He has a predatory look on his face. If I weren’t so damned turned on I would have felt cornered by it.  
He is silent as he stalks toward the bed and I scramble towards the front of it. I’m not afraid of him but the look in his eye has changed from playful to determined. 

He reaches down and pulls me from the bed his arms under mine and around my ribs, not crushing but hard enough to remind me that he is about to make me forget about anyone or anything but him. He is such a smug bastard.

He sets me on my feet in front of him, turning me so my back is flush against his chest. He watches us in the mirror as his hands stroke my body. One hand sweeps my curls to the side so when he leans down he has clear access to nibble on my neck and I lean my head to the side to give him more access. The entire time his eyes never move from the mirror. He strokes my breasts and his hands are no longer teasing, they are controlled and dominating. My body is almost vibrating. 

He walks us back two steps and his knees hit the chair behind him. He sits and pulls me down with him making sure my legs are spread on either side of his. When we are seated he spreads both of our legs leaving me open to the mirror. 

He strokes me between the legs and I can easily see the moisture coating his fingers. He holds me open as one finger traces lazily up and down the lips of my pussy and dipping inside to tease me before retreating like the son of a bitch he is. His fingers dance over my clit rubbing in circles and grins as I arch into the pressure. He moves his hands back to my hips before I can cum. I think I hate this man at this particular moment.

“I want you to watch this Alex. I want you to watch us.” 

He lifts me from his lap just far enough so the head of his cock nestles against the opening of my pussy. We are both straining for restraint. My hands grip his arms in a death grip and my eyes shoot daggers at his thru the mirror.

“I swear to god Matt if you so much as think about teasing me I will.” With gravity and his strong arms pulling me down I slide easily and quickly down his cock. He fills me completely and we both moan out load.

“Don’t move baby. Please god, don’t move.” 

He lifts me again until just the head of his cock is penetrating my pussy and then I see that look again. The one that made me scramble backwards.

His voice is demanding when he whispers in my ear. It sends goose bumps down my already sensitive skin.

“Watch us Alex; watch how your body opens for me, just for me. Watch as you sink onto my cock your body accepting and swallowing it. Feel how hot and hard I am for you. Can your rabbit do this for you? Can your vibrator fuck you like I can?” 

Such a soft whisper for so strong and arousing words and he pulls me down once more this time thrusting his hips upwards. 

“That’s it baby, move your hips. Don’t take your eyes off that mirror. I want you to watch yourself gliding up and down on my cock. Watch as I disappear deep into your body. I want you to picture this the next time you fuck yourself with that toy. I want you to remember how hot and hard I am buried deep inside you and how no matter how hard you fuck yourself it will never feel as good as the real thing.”

His thrusts are powerful enough to lift me from his lap. His hands grip my hips harder as his strokes become faster. Each time I gain a little leverage he spreads his knees wider opening me further. His eyes are watching us in the mirror. He is watching himself fuck me, take me, his cock plunging in and out of me. 

I feel my orgasm building and I close my eyes waiting for it to explode behind them.

“Open your eyes Alex; I want you to watch yourself as you cum around my cock. I want you to know who is making you feel this good. I want you to remember how you look screaming and thrashing against me as I fuck you thru your orgasm.”

That was enough for me. With my eyes glued to the mirror his on mine I cum screaming his name.

“That’s it Alex, come for me. Come for me baby; let me feel you squeeze me. That’s it, Oh god Alex, So damn hot.”

Just as my orgasm starts to recede his thrusts become desperate. He plunges in and out of me with hard fast stroke his hands painfully gripping my hips and he shouts my name and comes deep inside me. I feel his cock spasm inside me as he pumps his seed into my body.

He wraps his arms around my middle pulling me tighter against him so I don’t fall in our relaxed afterglow. His legs close and I can feel him slowly softening inside me. His lips nuzzle my neck. I look in the mirror and watch as shows me what I want to remember the next time I fuck myself. I was to remember this moment. The feel of him holding me close, nuzzling me and making me feel content.


End file.
